


I Like Everything About You

by ElioAmari



Series: She's Gonna Save Me [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Drifter has the reach, Elika has the flexibility, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye fucking in public, F/M, Quick and Dirty, Resolved Sexual Tension, new year party, rez yourself clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: New Years parties for Guardians were a hell of a thing. There was always copious amounts of booze, plenty of depraved sex, and pretty much every other kind of shenanigan you could possibly think of. Usually someone falls of the Tower. In fact, it's not a party until someone does. It's the one night of the year where Commander Zavala and Ikora Rey let the Guardians let loose on the Tower with no supervision. They deserve it, after all.
Relationships: The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: She's Gonna Save Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125245
Kudos: 11





	I Like Everything About You

New Years parties for Guardians were a hell of a thing. There was always copious amounts of booze, plenty of depraved sex, and pretty much every other kind of shenanigan you could possibly think of. Usually someone falls of the Tower. In fact, it's not a party until someone does. It's the one night of the year where Commander Zavala and Ikora Rey let the Guardians let loose on the Tower with no supervision. They deserve it, after all. 

This year's New Years party was no different. The place to be was a bar located on the Tower called 'The Traveler's Respite' and it was popping in there by the time Elika arrived. She had taken her time getting ready since it wasn't every day that she got to swap out her tattered cloak and mud covered boots for a slinky, sexy dress. She even put make-up on. _It was that big of an event._

Drifter was already at the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey while waiting on her. Elika's friends were there as well and they attempted to keep him company but he was only half present in their conversations while his eyes glued themselves to the door. Eventually, he caught of glimpse of the gal he had been waiting on all night.

Elika was wearing a slippery black dress which was so short that her finely toned ass was barely contained by it. The back of the dress was open all the way down to where that aforementioned ass started. She had on a pair of black ballet flats complete with ribbons that wrapped up her leg, ending about mid-thigh. Her lilac colored skin shimmered with a light layer of glitter. Her short, pink hair was styled perfectly to match her overall look.

All eyes were on the ever-so-famous Hunter the second she walked in the door. Drifter took the rest of his drink down his throat in one gulp and walked over to greet her. He himself happened to be looking quite stylish, as well. He broke out his dress robes which were all black with dark green inseams and had a green Gambit twin snake insignia on the back. He pushed his way through groups of wasted Guardians and pulled her into a hungry kiss. They were both a bit tacky and highly overt public displays of affection were kind of a staple of their relationship. However, if people were unsure of whether or not these two were an item before this then they sure as hell weren't now. 

The little bar was filled to the brim with drunk, partying, Guardians in no time. A space in the middle of the bar was cleared away to form a makeshift dancefloor and after a few drinks Elika found herself dancing with one of her best friends while Drifter watched from the outskirts. Every once in awhile Elika glanced over and caught Drifter's lust-filled gaze. She'd wink at him, or stick her tongue out, while grinding on her friend. Watching both women basically dance-fuck each other had Drifter in a certain _mood_. 

He wasn't much for dancing, himself, but he sure as hell enjoyed watching. 

The song finished and Elika sauntered back over towards the bar where Drifter was seated. Given that there wasn't a free seat next to him, Elika slotted herself between his legs before ordering a some shots. 

"Didja have fun watching me, creep?" Elika joked with a coy grin.

"Don't act like you weren't thinkin' of my dick the whole time, pervert." Drifter joked back before slipping his tongue into her mouth. He licked into her mouth with determination, nearly making her lose her footing with how rough he was. 

Elika reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair, using it to pull him backwards in order to shotgun three shots of vodka. As soon as she finished she released her grip on his hair and looked to return his kiss but instead found herself laughing. He backed away, pouting at her as her head fell to his chest in a fit of laughter. 

"What?" He barked.

"I have to admit, you look pretty fucking hot with lipstick." She licked her thumb and ran it over his lower lip, wiping away the black lipstick that had transferred from her lips to his. 

"Leave it then." He growled, biting at her thumb.

"Fine." She yanked her hand away with a hiss. "No need to get nasty."

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, being sure that she was the only one who could possibly hear what he was about to say in the loud, club-like atmosphere. "You ain't even seen nasty yet, cupcake."

A chill ran down Elika's spine as she immediately softened, becoming complacent to his touch. Drifter and Elika had an interesting sexual relationship. It was scary and sexy and amazing and painful in all the right ways. They had a pact, a safe word, a way of doing things that both of them loved. To others it may seem abusive, or entirely toxic, but she asked for the snake tattoo that wrapped around her neck like a collar. She asked for the tattoo over her ribs that read his name in Chinese characters. He gladly gave them both to her; a brand is what she asked for and a brand is what she got. 

He felt the goosebumps on her skin and reached up, placing his large, strong hand over her slender throat, squeezing gently and drawing a tiny moan out of her. If it wasn't so frowned upon he'd haul her up on the bar, fucking her then and there. For now he bided his time, keeping her wedged between his legs while she greedily ran her hands up his thighs. 

"Clock's ticking." She mused. "You gonna kiss me when midnight hits?"

"Oh, I plan on doin' more than just kiss ya. Trust." Drifter leaned forward and licked at her ear before biting it. 

The minutes ticked down towards midnight as the two sat there participating in whatever fucked up foreplay this way. Guardians were beginning to gather in front of screens placed around the bar to watch the countdown live from The Last City. Every year they do a big countdown party there for citizens and Guardians alike but it was usually far more proper so the rowdy Guardians stayed in the Tower. The countdown ended with some fireworks and such, which was always fun to watch. Everyone kissed someone then went right back into being wild animals.

Drifter saw the back of the bar clear out and took this opportunity to stand, grab Elika's hand, and rush them both to the washroom without further ado. 

She stood outside while he peeked in, checking to see if the coast was clear. After a moment his hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her inside the washroom and more specifically into his arms. Their tongues tangled together in the open air between their mouths as he pushed her back into a stall. Once inside he flipped her around so that his chest was against her back. There wasn't time for some long, drawn out foreplay session and they were both a little tipsy anyway so he quickly got down to business. 

She felt his hard-on pressing against her ass as soon as he flipped her. He pulled her dress up around her waist and bit her shoulder. She heard him fiddling with his pants and hissed a quick "hurry up" which earned her an even harder bite on her neck accompanied by an annoyed grunt from the man behind her. Suddenly she felt his cock sliding up against her wet pussy. Again, there was no time for being fancy, so after a brief moment he slid himself inside her and began thrusting. He reached his right hand around to grab ahold of her throat, choking her just how she liked it, while his left hand held her hips steady with an iron grip.  
  
While Drifter fucked her up against the wall in a washroom stall he could hear the countdown beginning outside. His plan was to have them climax as soon as the clock hit midnight but that would take a some real luck at this point. His pace, which was originally swift and strong, had tapered down to something more slow and steady as time went on. This meant he was getting close. As he slowed Elika could also hear the countdown and realized what he was trying to do, so she played along. She gasped in as much air as she could when he loosened his grip on her neck and moaned when he tightened it again. 

_10..._

She too was getting close and to be honest his slowing pace was not helping. She found herself backing her hips into him, attempting to quicken the pace while her body subconsciously searched for more stimulation.

_9..._

His grip on her hip tightened, holding her still as he leaned forward to whisper a quick "be patient" into her ear.

_8..._

Her hands had been on the wall of the stall for balance and she was starting to realize just how gross these walls were.

_7..._

He picked up the pace again, shoving any thought that wasn't of his large dick out of her mind. He stopped as soon as he had burried himself up to the hilt inside of her. His head rolled back as he whispered a sting of curses at the ceiling. 

_6..._

He fell forward with an " _oh fuck_ " that was breathlessly muttered against her glowing skin. The heat from his heavy breathing only spurred her on. Something about him losing himself in her always had her coming in seconds.

 _5..._

Elika did her best to last as long as possible but he of course refused to make that easy for her. 

_4..._

Drifter reached around with the hand that was previously on her hip and started massaging her clit with his fingers. A desperate whine escaped her as soon as his grip on her throat softened again.

_3..._

Almost there.

_2..._

Almost.

_1..._

_There._ Right as the clock hit midnight he thrusted again while fingering her clit and they both came at nearly the same time. _What a stroke of luck._

A low groan escaped from deep within Drifter's chest as he filled the Awoken up with his come, riding out both of their orgasms with a few more thrusts. She moaned, almost too loud, before he instinctively shifted the hand on her throat up to her mouth, attempting to stifle the noise. It was unlikely they the screaming party goers could hear it anyway, but regardless he wanted to cover all bases. He really didn't want to ever have to have some drunk asshole Guardian ask him about how good it felt to fuck Elika. _(It felt pretty fucking amazing by the way but that's no one's business.)_

He slid out of her slowly and reached down to tuck himself back into his pants. Grabbing some tissue he did his best to clean her up as she turned towards him and slumped her blissed-out body against the wall she previously faced. 

"This place is so fucking gross." She whispered, stepping away from the wall and looking at her hands.

"Have your Ghost rez ya, then." Drifter responded absentmindedly as he finished cleaning her up.

"Shoot me." She centered herself back on her feet and offered him a devilish grin. He looked at her, raising his eyebrows as if to say _you sure?_

Elika peeked through a crack in the stall door. No one had come in, they were still alone. She turned back to him and nodded. They'd done this to each other before so it wasn't really a big deal, it just wasn't something she often asked for. Drifter reached under his outer robe and grabbed the gun that was strapped to his thigh. With fireworks blasting off outside he was able place the gun against her temple and time the shot along with an explosion. Her dead body disappeared after a second and he stepped out of the stall to wash his hands in the sink. A few more seconds passed and Elika reappeared looking just like she did before he shot her.

Of course, the invisible germs were gone but otherwise she was the same sloppy looking, well fucked Hunter as before. Drifter dried his hands and opened the door that led back out to the bar for her.

"You're such a gentlemen." She mused as they both made their way back to the bar. The energy was even more crazy than before; the drunkenness and general rowdiness had gone up a few notches since the two lovers had stepped away. Elika abruptly turned back to the man standing behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently before whispering, "Thank you. Happy New Year, baby."

"Happy New Year, cupcake." He replied against her mouth before leaning back in for another long, tender kiss. "I promise round two will be somewhere cleaner."

She instantly lit up as her eyes becoming lidded and lustful once more. They partied hard for the next few hours before slinking away into the night, both ready to fuck each other until the sun came up. _Maybe even a few more times after that._

**Author's Note:**

> In what has slowly become commonplace for me, the title for this fic comes from a song! I feel this song really encapsulates this little ship of mine. 
> 
> claws - Charli XCX


End file.
